


Voice Recording [Level One: Unsolved]

by ghstboylovesyou



Category: CSI: Crime Scene Investigation, Lost in Translation (Webcomic)
Genre: Gen, alternative universe
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-24
Updated: 2020-11-24
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:09:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 35
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27698780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ghstboylovesyou/pseuds/ghstboylovesyou
Summary: Series of voice recordings regarding the unsolved serial killings of an idol group
Kudos: 11





	Voice Recording [Level One: Unsolved]

"welcome to voice recording #1,"

"this will be a recording of details about our most recent series of unsolved cases involving a group of idols."

"recording by CSI Kang Jun, case number 39103"

"Recording, start"


End file.
